donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Cranky's Lab
Cranky's Lab is where Cranky Kong resides in Donkey Kong 64. In here, the player can buy different potions to be able to do certain techniques in the game. Potions Cranky sells potions that allow the Kongs to learn new moves. They become accessible once the Kong has reached a certain Level of the game, at which point they will be available whenever the Kong enters Cranky's Lab, regardless of what level the lab is on. All Kongs *'Simian Slam (''Buttus Bashium)' - Free: DK Isles *'Super Simian Slam (Big Buttus Bashium)' - Five Banana Coins: Fungi Forest *'Super Duper Simian Slam (Bigga Buttus Bashium)' - Seven Banana Coins: Creepy Castle Donkey Kong *'Baboon Blast (Barrelum Perilous)' - Three Banana Coins: Jungle Japes *'Strong Kong (Strongum Kongus)' - Five Banana Coins: Angry Aztec *'Gorilla Grab (Simium Strainus)' - Seven Banana Coins: Frantic Factory Diddy Kong *'Chimpy Charge (Hurtus Cranium)' - Three Banana Coins: Jungle Japes *'Rocketbarrel Boost (Boostum Highus)' - Five Banana Coins: Angry Aztec *'Simian Spring (Leapus Largium)' - Seven Banana Coins: Frantic Factory Lanky Kong *'Orangstand (Palmus Walkum)' - Three Banana Coins: Angry Aztec *'Baboon Balloon (Baboonus Balloonus)' - Five Banana Coins: Frantic Factory *'Orangstand Sprint (Palmus Dashium)' - Seven Banana Coins: Crystal Caves Tiny Kong *'Mini Monkey (Kongum Smallus)' - Three Banana Coins: Angry Aztec *'Pony Tail Twirl (Roundum Roundus)' - Five Banana Coins: Frantic Factory *'Monkeyport (Warpum Craftious)' - Seven Banana Coins: Crystal Caves Chunky Kong *'Hunky Chunky (Kremlinous Crushum)' - Three Banana Coins: Frantic Factory *'Primate Punch (Sandwichium Knucklus) - Five Banana Coins: Frantic Factory *'Gorilla Gone (''Wheresim Gonium) - Seven Banana Coins: Crystal Caves Jetpac Cranky's Lab has one more key purpose in the game. After Donkey Kong receives the Simian Slam potion, Cranky informs him that he has a real treat for him if he manages to collect 15 Banana Medals. The first time the Kongs visit Cranky's Lab after accomplishing this, he will give the player the choice to play the ''Jetpac ''arcade game on his computer, giving them the opportunity to collect the Rareware Coin, which will be crucial at the end of the game. From then on, the player will be able to play Jetpac whenever they visit Cranky's Lab, though once the Rareware Coin is collected, it is only for fun. Trivia *Due to a glitch in the game, beginning from the time that the player first enters Cranky's Lab with 15 or more Banana Medals, the dialog that Cranky gives whenever a Kong claims a new potion is the default text for the case in which a Kong is capable of claiming more than one potion during the same visit. *Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong are the only two Kongs to not undergo side-effects of drinking the potion. The other three Kongs whom where introduced in this game go through different side effects for a brief moment: Lanky Kong's head enlarges which results in falling backwards to the floor, Tiny Kong's torso and limbs shrink down and she spins in a circle and falls just like Lanky, and Chunky Kong's entire torso and limbs inflate like a balloon. de:Crankys Labor Category:Kong-operated locations Category:Locations Category:Donkey Kong 64